


New alpha in town

by MeganH16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: Imagine having a relationship with Jackson before he left and now he's come back as an alpha and wants to make you into a werewolf





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I took massive inspiration from Bonniebird on tumblr she has an awesome Jackson fic that is literally so better written than this and you should definitely read it

"Y/n, let's go." Stiles says as he stands next to your desk in a nearly empty classroom. You realise you had been daydreaming for nearly an hour as your last lesson of the day had finished.  
"Yeah I'm coming " you reply as you gather your stuff and follow him out of the classroom.  
" So are you sure you don't want to wait until after lacrosse practice so I can drive you home? It'll only be an hour or so." Stiles offers for the fourth time today as you put your books in your locker and close it.  
"I'll be fine Stiles it's like a ten minute walk home, you don't need to worry about me so much."  
"That's not true, your just a human in a town full of supernatural threats and I promised myself I'd keep you safe after what happened with Jackson." Stiles says seriously.  
"You're just a human too Stiles and you can't protect me from heart break, well unless you intend to get Scott to scare away any boy that comes near me." you brush off his concerns and smile at the sincerity you see in his eyes.  
"Well Y/n what you have there is an excellent idea, I'll talk it over with Scott and as much as I may only be a human I'm a human with a car and a baseball batt so I think I'd do better than you in a fight with a bad guy." he shrugs.  
"Sure you keep telling yourself that, I'll see you tomorrow and yes I know it's a full moon tonight so I'll stay inside. Try to keep Liam safe though."  
"The kid will be fine, you worry about him too much, see you tomorrow Y/n." he says and after a quick hug you both walk separate ways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sit in your bedroom staring out the window at the full moon hoping Scott is keeping everyone safe and you and Stiles won't be scrubbing blood stains out of anyone's clothes tomorrow. Your eyes drift to the house opposite yours. Jacksons house. He moved away but his parents stayed there. It's weird seeing them everyday after what happened between the two of you. You knew after he broke up with Lydia that you were just convenient stress relief for him and you were okay with that but then you started to feel something for him. He knew it and he encouraged it, must've been some ego thing to have you so in love with him when you meant nothing to him. He broke your heart when he moved away, he didn't even tell you he was going you found out through Lydia. Of course he told her, he had always loved her but it still hurt.  
You look to his bedroom window and notice that the light in that room is on. You find that odd as you hadn't seen that light on since he left. You quickly look to the drive and his car is parked there. As if he knew you had just realised he was back in town he emerged from his house headed straight over to yours. You see him walk up to your door and knock so you dash to the top of the stairs in the hopes of telling your mum not to open the door but it's too late.  
"Hello Jackson, I didn't know you were back in town. How have you been? " she asks politely.  
" Hi Mrs Y/l/n I only just got back today and I've been great thanks, I was wondering if Y/n was home? " he says with his usual charm.  
" Yeah I'm here but you already knew that didn't you?" you answer before your mother gets a chance to but she gives you with a puzzled look at your abrasive tone of voice. She obviously also had no idea how Jackson would have known you were home but you know he could hear you from in his house and would have been able to smell you as soon as the front door opened.  
"What do you mean? Of course I didn't know that's why I asked." he smirks sharing an amused glance with your mum "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, welcome me home.".  
Half of you longs to just say yes and spend your time with him like you used to but the other half wants to scream at him that he can go screw himself for even showing up at your doorstep after what he did to you. In reality you do neither because your mother has no idea what happened between the two of you and you wanted to keep it that way.  
"Can I speak to you outside for a minute? " you ask sweetly.  
"Yeah sure." is his answer and you step outside with him and close the door behind you as your mother leaves you to it.  
"What the hell are you doing here Jackson? You left without telling me and the come back and ask to hang out like nothing had happened? It's been two years." you whisper yell at him feeling old emotions bubble up to the surface seeing him again.  
"Look Y/n I figured you'd be upset and I'm sorry but I want to make it up to you. I have so much to tell you." he says and flashes red eyes at you. At first you are just super confused, why are his eyes that colour none of the other betas are and then you realise that he must be an alpha now.  
"Jackson what the hell happened in London?" you exclaim in shock.  
"Look I'll explain everything just come for a drive with me please?".You almost say no but curiosity gets the better of you and you agree.  
You spend most of the journey in silence with the radio stopping it from becoming uncomfortable. He drives to the top of a cliff over looking all of beacon hills.  
"So you're an alpha now? " you break the silence. "Yeah it's pretty cool actually."  
"But how? " you ask.  
"There was the alpha in London who wanted me to join his pack and because I said no he decided to kill me. Well he didn't win that fight and I became an alpha. Well I mean that's the short story."  
"You killed someone Jackson?!"  
"It was self defense, would you prefer it if I had let him kill me?" he replies so casually as if discussing the weather and it makes you uncomfortable.   
"Scott's never killed anyone and he's defending himself from people trying to kill him all the time." you tell him angrily.  
"Oh yes the perfect true alpha, speaking off I don't think I'm going to be able to stay in beacon Hills unless I have a pack." he stays looking at you as if you are something to eat.  
"No way Jackson." you hiss in disgust. You can't believe he brought you up here just for that, you think it would have been better if he wanted sex. You get out of the car and start walking home not caring if it's far you just need to get away from him.  
"I'm sorry Y/n but I'm not giving you a choice." he says as he seems to appear in front of you. He roughly grabs your arm and before you have a chance to do anything he has shifted and sunk his teeth into you.  
You feel like your arm is on fire and you fall to the ground in pain. He scoops you up from the floor and puts you back in the passenger seat of his car.  
"I'm gonna take you home okay? " he says but you can't answer through your tears. It hurts like nothing you've ever felt before and you are filled with so much fear about what you might turn into, if you even survive the bite.  
When you get home he sneaks you in the back door and carries you up to your room. He lays you down on your bed and leaves out of your window. You reach for your phone with shaking hand and dial Stiles number. He picks up on the first ring.  
"Hey Y/n whats up? "  
" Stiles" you sob.  
"Y/n what's wrong?!" Stiles asks with so much concern. "Jacksons back Stiles... He's an alpha and... And he bit me Stiles" got struggle to get the words out through your tears "Please help me Stiles" you manage to say before you pass out from the pain. 


End file.
